


You Are The Silence in Between

by semele



Category: Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-14
Updated: 2013-07-14
Packaged: 2017-12-20 03:26:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/882393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/semele/pseuds/semele
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Damon closes his eyes before he bites down. (Post-s4.)</p><p>Written for love-bingo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Are The Silence in Between

_You are the hole in my head  
You are the space in my bed  
You are the silence in between what I thought  
And what I said_

Florence + The Machine, _No Light, No Light_

Damon closes his eyes before he bites down.

He knows Elena's back is digging into the counter, and he holds her tight like a good little soldier, teeth and all, his hand in her hair as he keeps her firmly in place. Elena is rough and rigid, motionless as his teeth sink deeply into her jugular, one-two-pull, an exercise in trust (gone). 

He isn't even surprised when her body shifts slightly, and a hand lands on the back of his neck. For a split second he's sure it'll push him away, so he tries to anticipate the movement, but instead it pulls him in, and he feels his teeth sink deeper.

Nice was for before.

“I love you,” rings in his ears as he drains her dry. For just a second he forgets where he is, and he feels nothing but this warm body in his arms, but reality kicks back in soon enough. This is Elena he's drinking from, and he does all he can to forget that she tastes all wrong, her blood just a bit too sweet. She'll be starving after this, weak and almost human, 

(Just how you wanted me.)

terrifying in her fragility. He can feel her go limp in his arms, and the only thing that doesn't weaken is her grip on his neck, an absurd rag doll with hands of steel. 

Or maybe they're so strong only in his head.

He doesn't stop her when she reaches down to unbuckle his belt. He never was the one to deny her, so he helps her sit on the counter without hesitation, pushes her underwear aside, and enters her immediately, lets her cry out into his neck as he fills her. Her hands on his shoulders feel as if she's silently accusing him of something, and it makes Damon feel uneasy. Elena never was one for _silent_ accusations. But then, there've been less and less words between them lately, so maybe that's what it is – not silence, but simply absence of words.

Either way, he deserves this.

He hopes she'll bite him, hopes every time, but she never does, so Damon tries to listen to her body (if only he could take a look at what's inside her head), catch every gasp and every moan. Elena, loud and gorgeous, pulls him as close as possible. She lets her blood stain his shirt as her wound closes, then leans back and takes everything he chooses to put on her, every stroke and every push. It's scary how weak she is from the blood loss, or maybe it's just him who's scared, because Elena screams in pleasure as her thighs loosen their grip on his hips. This has to mean something, he tells himself as he works his way into her, or maybe this is just it, a circle of violence neither of them can give up.

(Sometimes after they're done, Elena stretches herself like a lazy cat, and kisses his lips as if they'd just made love in tenderest of fashions.)


End file.
